


Threat Eradicated

by laurenkmyers



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), the bane - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Week, PWP without Porn, malec!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec!AU: Alec Lightwood is sent on a mission to retrieve the High Warlock of Brooklyn, by any means necessary, for crimes committed against the Clave. But when Alec meets the man himself Magnus Bane has other plans for the Shadowhunter that involves a lot less weaponry and a lot more nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat Eradicated

**Author's Note:**

> So after the amazing response I got on my Malec!AU gifset I decided to write a fic to accommodate it. I hope you all enjoy it. I also want to give a massive shout-out to my main girl Kareena (highwarlockkareena on tumblr) for being my beta for this fic. I couldn't have published with you, darling <3!

Pandemonium is in full swing. The lights are low. The music is high. The buzz of excitement and adrenaline pumping around the room making the entire atmosphere electrified. Magic of all colours exploding and dancing around the room. Barely noticed by the mundane population. Everyone is touching everyone and no one seems to care.  
The dance floor is flooded with a sea of bodies rubbing up against each other to the low beat of the bass pounding smoothly across the club. 

Magnus Bane; High Warlock of Brooklyn and proud owner of Pandemonium, is perched on his throne on the centre of the raised platform at the back of the club. Eyes are firmly on him at all times. Half-naked men and women surround him, both mundane and downworlder alike. 

The man himself looks devastating with his smokey-eyed makeup and perfectly styled hair, streaks of blue fused in the slicked up, jet black locks. His glittery complexion shimmering under the hot studio lights, causing several people to falter as if entirely dazzled as they try and approach. One look from Magnus Bane and the entire world stops spinning. The man may be a Warlock, but he doesn’t need magic to enchant his audience. 

The mass of bodies congregate as close to their King as they can get before drowning themselves in each other’s touch, swallowing down their drinks to grab someone new and dance some more. Magnus loves watching his crowd, taking a slow sip of his own drink as he catches the eye of an enticingly beautiful Fae boy staring up at him amongst the masses. He winks and beckons the boy in his direction, but just as the Fae boy reaches his perch a terribly loud bang disrupts the flow of the music from upstairs and the bright studio lights of Pandemonium go out. Only shades of blue light the stage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec Lightwood is the perfect soldier. The perfect leader. Dedicated to the mission. Protect and save the mundane race from anyone who wishes to harm them. It’s all he’s known his entire life. Alec Lightwood has never been one to disobey orders. And not once faltering on the tough decision making either. He does whatever needs to be done to get the job done. You’ll never fail a mission if you follow Alec Lightwood into battle. The only problem was: Alec Lightwood has a deep, dark secret. One that he has kept hidden his entire life. Not entirely terrible, as deep dark secrets go. But this secret is one that, should it get out, no one will look at him the same way again. Alec Lightwood is gay. A gay Shadowhunter. But Gay Shadowhunters don't exist. They aren't allowed to exist. So Alec’s true self doesn’t exist. He never lets himself think about it, and thus, lives in complete denial.

Alec is pulled dramatically from his thoughts at the sight of his mother approaching, all 5 ft 8 towering power of a woman. 

“Alec, into my office. Now.” Maryse Lightwood huffs out an unimpressed breath as she catches the far-away look in her son’s eyes.

Alec follows his mother into her brightly lit office, ready and waiting to follow any order she may sprout from her superior lips. He stands to attention with his back straight and his shoulders firm.

“Tell me what you need me to do and I’ll do it”. Alec announces before Maryse even has a chance to sit herself down.

Maryse looks fondly at her son for the briefest of moments before shoving any sight of emotional weakness to the back of her mind. She looks at Alec now with a firm head and holds his gaze with a fierce stare. 

“Alec, I have a job for you and you only. A very specific one.”

Alec nods, firmly letting his mother know she has his full, undivided attention.

“It has come to the clave’s attention that a certain Warlock has been playing with fire, so to speak. He has defied us one time too many times and the clave can no longer tolerate him and his antics. He’s allowing Mundane’s into his night club and exposing them to his magic, and thus, our world. They may not have the sight, but as far as the clave are concerned any Mundane within distance of the club Pandemonium are in mortal danger. Magnus Bane is the owner of said club. He’s also the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Our history with this particular warlock is long and tiresome. He can’t be allowed to play within our world any more. He may not be an outright threat to us right now, but in the long game he’s a threat we cannot afford to let loose. I fear he won’t want to stay under our leash for long.”

Alec, who had been listening attentively during his mother’s speech, simply nods one more time.

“What would you like me to do?” he asks, already knowing full well the answer he’s about to receive.

“We need you to take him.” She states, firmly and without hesitation. “But, failing that, we want him gone. For good this time. Threat eradicated. That call is yours to make, my son”. 

Alec nods one final time, slowly walking to the door behind his mother’s desk, into the infirmary. Preparing for battle, if needs be. Before he reaches the door he turns back to his mother.

“Consider it done”. 

Maryse Lightwood smiles darkly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue hue shadowing the entirety of the club shines brightly, enhancing the movement of the hidden angel beneath its gaze. Magnus Bane raises his hands, halting the music entirely. The club is plunged into silence. Everyone stops and stares at the tall, dark, and dangerously handsome angel currently making his way down the spiral staircase, bow at the ready.

Magnus Bane, unfazed by the threat before him stands, and vanishes everyone in sight with the click of his fingers, sending them all spiralling through a portal to the street below.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure, young Nephilim?” Magnus breathes, deep and throaty. Looking the boy up and down appreciatively. His heart stopping the moment he reaches the boys mesmerising eyes which seemed to sparkle with specks of green and brown and a light dusting of gold. 

Magnus watches the boy’s face closely for a moment more before distracting himself tracing the line of his most visible rune along his neck. He moans quietly, enjoying the view as he becomes entranced by the boys Adam’s apple bobbing up and down his throat sexily in a gulp. A rush of red meeting the boys cheeks so prettily, and the way he licks his lips nervously as Magnus stares so obviously at him. 

“Cat got your tongue darling?” hissing out on a breathy moan. “I know I’m pretty, but an answer would be nice. Did you come to join the party…? I don’t normally allow the company of Nephilim in my club, but for you sweetheart, I will most definitely make an exception. You are exquisite” he ponders. 

Alec was speechless, losing all rational thoughts. The idea of forming words die in his throat the moment he locks eyes with the most beautiful man he has ever seen. His bright, golden cat eyes staring up at him with what was obviously a look filled with the hottest of desire. Alec watches the warlock eye him up and down appetisingly whilst he can only lick his lips nervously. He notices the warlock form what looks like words with his glossy dark lips, but Alec’s brain has decided to stop working all together when he recognises the very potent lust-filled, cat-like gaze run down his neck and back up again. His brain has officially short-circuited. 

“M-Magnus Bane? High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Alec stutters, his voice a deep, utter wreck of vocal chords. 

“Yes, darling. I thought we’d established that already. Tell me what it is I can do for you, angel and I’m all yours?” Magnus replies, emphasising his intentions with a wink.

“Y-you’re under arrest for crimes committed against the Clave. I-I’m here to take you” Alec replies suddenly, fumbling his words out, but raising his bow arm even higher to get his point across. 

Magnus looks him up and down one more time, settling his fierce gaze on Alec’s stuttering lips.

“You’re here to take me, are you darling?” he replies coyly. “What’re you going to do, angel?” the question lingering beneath the sexual tension in the air.

Alec has no clue what to do any more. His brain has officially signed off for the evening. His heart is beating ten times faster than is absolutely necessary, his face is currently hotter than the scorching sun, and his hands are slowly lowering his battle ready bow arm. He can’t do it. Screw the rules. This man is far too beautiful to destroy. The connection he felt the first time he locked eyes with warlock was instantaneous, and will not be ignored. 

Alec, for once in his life, throws all caution to the wind, drops his bow and arrows to the floor, and drags the warlock by the shirt towards him. Their lips crashing together in a battle of fiery heat. The pair moan in utter delight as their lips connect, a spark of intensity drawing the two further into each other’s arms.

Magnus blinks back the utter shock he felt at the sudden change of events. He relishes in the feel of this man’s teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, moaning as the kiss moved from passionate to utter starvation in a matter of seconds. He feels Alec run his tongue along the seam of his lips, soothing the bite he left moments before, begging for entrance. Magnus opens his lips all too willingly, gladly allowing the heavenly man to take charge for the time being. He grabs Alec’s face with one hand running his fingers up and around his neck to force the kiss to deepen. Tongue, teeth and lips colliding, a force of nature not to be reckoned with. They explore each other’s mouths thoroughly. Devouringly. 

Magnus’s other hand is firmly locked in Alec’s dark mess of hair, sending shivers down his spine and through his entire body as he grabs a fistful of the dark locks and twists.  
Magnus Bane’s night just got a hell of a lot hotter. He has plans for this heavenly creature. Plans that involve a lot less weaponry, and a lot more nudity. Yanking the young Nephilim gently by the hair and dragging his lips away is the hardest thing Magnus has ever had to do in his long, intricately immortal life. Alec lets out a wrecking groan of disapproval at the lack of tongue in his mouth as Magnus pulls them apart. 

“I don’t even know your name, Angel.” Magnus whispers hotly against his lips, looking up at the man from beneath his lashes. 

“Alec. My names Alec”. He says, slurring. His pupils blown wide, his lips wet, hot and swollen from kissing. Magnus groans. The boy was absolute sin incarnate. 

“Well, Alexander…” he purrs. “It’s my absolute pleasure.” He purrs again, licking a line from the bottom of Alec’s lip and down his chin. Nipping and sucking his way along the Deflect rune so perfectly positioned on his most sensitive throat. Alec shivers and thrusts his hips further into the hard line of Magnus’ body.

Magnus groans at the feel of his angel’s hard cock thrusting against his stomach, abs clenching in anticipation. 

“Shall we take this to my bedroom or would you prefer we do it right here? Either way, I need to be inside you. It would be of the utmost cruelty to deny us both what we so desperately desire, don’t you think?” 

Alexander, his angel, the man of few words simply moans out a heady breath of “bedroom” and “yes” before he hears the sound of clicking fingers and the feel of Magnus pulling them through a portal as they stumble into a sensually lit room. 

Alec takes a moment to look around the room. His eyes land on the most luxurious looking bed he’s ever laid eyes on. Masses of red silk swish their way across the king-sized mattress and lacy curtains drape themselves delicately over the edge of the bed post. The moisture from Alec’s mouth evaporates as he realises how much he desperately wants this. Having been denied these feelings his entire life, the onslaught of pure sexual want and need hit him full force, stamping out any nerves he previously had. 

He turns to look at Magnus over his shoulder, letting his devastating vulnerability show as he willingly allows this man, this warlock into his bed, and ultimately, his heart. The fact that Alec trusts this man so implicitly after knowing him no more than ten minutes shows the terribly naïve and overwhelmingly pure intentions of love and the connection of two souls within the universe. 

Magnus, who has already made his way over to the bed, strips out of his shirt and pants, and drapes himself casually over the end of the bed, beckoning Alec forward with a crook of his finely manicured finger. Alec follows eagerly. Entranced. 

He follows him all the way to the bed. He’s practically towering over the warlock, crotch at perfect eye level with Magnus’ face. Magnus slowly wraps his arms around Alec’s legs, gliding his hands up and over his ass and resting them on the belt buckle in front of his face. He looks up at Alec from under his long lashes, silently asking permission to proceed. 

Alec nods. Shivering lightly at the sight of Magnus undoing his belt buckle with swift precision and slowly lowering the zipper. His heart practically leaping out of his throat he’s so turned on. Magnus slowly pushes both Alec’s pants and boxers down and over his muscular ass. As he descends the length of Alec’s long, lean legs his cock springs free, the hot air of Magnus’ pretty mouth billowing over the tip causing Alec to physically bite his lip on a whimper. 

“Magnus- please, I need-” he drawls as Magnus blows hot air over the tip, teasing him mercilessly. 

“I’ve got you, darling” Magnus assures him with one last wink. 

Unable to contain is desire fore the first taste of Nephilim any longer, Magnus wraps his entire palm around Alec’s cock and starts slowly pumping up and down, twisting his palm over the head on his way up. The touch is highly sensitive to Alec, who becomes nothing more than a writhing mess of limbs.

Noticing that Alec’s legs aren’t holding out too well under his ministrations Magnus grabs him by the ass and twists them around, pushing Alec roughly onto the bed so that Alec is now lying flat on his back with Magnus firmly planted between his legs. Alec looks down at Magnus with shock at the sudden strength shown by the warlock and moans loudly as Magnus finally finally wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, humming appreciatively, smearing the pre-come over his kiss-swollen lips before swallowing the entire length in one go. Exquisite. 

Magnus continues bobbing his head up and down the length of Alec’s cock, picking up the pace and forcing himself to go deeper as Alec tries thrusting up into his awaiting mouth. Magnus holds Alec’s hips tightly with his free hand and wraps the other hand around the base of Alec’s cock pumping in time with his mouth. He delights in the little whimpers he elicits from his angel above. The thought that he’s bringing this heavenly man to the highest peaks of pleasure makes him rut against the bed to bring about his own friction. His own cock aching to be touched, weeping at the thought of being inside this man. The mere thought of his cock buried deeply inside his angel, his ass wrapping itself snuggly around his cock makes him falter in his movements. 

Slowly releasing Alec’s cock with a filthy pop of his lips, looking up at him as he does so. He smirks at the sight of how utterly wrecked Alec looks and then snaps his fingers as a bottle of lube appears in his hand. No more waiting. He quickly coats his fingers in the liquid and throws the bottle down before re-positioning himself between Alec’s legs spread legs once more. 

Alec is physically shaking. He’s so completely turned on he doesn’t know how he ever thought to deny himself this. He watches Magnus coat his fingers in lube underneath dark, hooded eyes, waiting. He shudders as he feels Magnus slowly massage his rim for the first time and jolts suddenly at initial intrusive feeling of Magnus’s slick finger pushing inside.

“Fuck, Alexander. You’re so- tight…” he slurs “Can’t wait till my cock is buried inside you”. He murmurs, not even entirely sure he realises he’s saying these words out loud, completely lost in the imagery he’s creating. 

The pain Alec feels increases slightly as Magnus adds a second finger, and then a third. Alec clenches around the fingers tightly to try and ease the ache.

“Relax, my darling. It won’t hurt for long. Trust me” Magnus coos encouragingly.

“I do trust you Magnus” Alec nods and whispers for him to continue, letting one, lone tear drop slip down his face and over his swollen lips. Magnus slowly pumps his fingers in and out, curling them up slightly when he’s knuckle-deep. Alec suddenly jolts in pleasure. _By the angel_

“Do that again-unf” he begs, hoping Magnus can find that sweet-spot once more, completely overwhelmed by this new feeling. 

Magnus continues to curl his long, dexterous fingers inside of Alec, brushing his prostate with pin-point accuracy each time, causing Alec to flutter and writhe in ecstasy.  
Watching Alec completely lose himself in his own pleasure is making Magnus’s own cock rock hard and if he doesn’t get inside this angelic man right now then he will regret it for the rest of his immortal life. Pulling his fingers out slowly he replaces the empty space with his weeping cock, rubbing the pre-come over Alec’s rim before starting to slowly push his way inside, feeling Alec stretch beautifully to accommodate the thickness of him. 

Alec’s mind blacks out entirely when Magnus replaces his fingers with his cock. He can’t think of anything sexier right now than Magnus Bane rubbing himself over his rim. His brain turning to mush when Magnus starts pushing inside. His cock filling him up so nicely. The pain is sudden and harsh, knocking the breath from his lungs and he thinks he might pass out from the pain, but suddenly when Magnus thrusts that little bit harder he can breathe again. The tip of Magnus’s cock finding that beautiful sweet-spot deep inside him and Alec cries out desperately for “more”. 

Alec arches his back up, tilting his hips further into Magnus’s to bring him closer by wrapping his long legs around Magnus’s waist. His hands coming round to grab hold of Magnus’s ass, forcing him deeper, moving him faster, thrusting him harder. 

The two work up a perfect rhythm. Their staccato breathes beating out the perfect symphony of moans and whimpers. The echo of slapping skin and rumbling groans of “yes”, “harder”, and “more”. Magnus leans down to devour Alec’s lips after what seems like a lifetime apart, his thrusts picking up to an overwhelmingly wild pace as they breathe into each other’s mouths. 

Magnus is so close to painting Alec’s insides with his come, but he wants, no- needs the young Nephilim to come with him. He grabs hold of Alec’s other-wise forgotten cock, pumping him in time with this thrusts. Ultimately causing the young angel to cry out, screaming Magnus’s name before coating his own stomach and Magnus’s hand in warm, pearly ropes of come. The look of absolutely devastation on Alec’s gorgeous face as it screws up in so much bliss. 

After hearing his own name screamed from the scratchy overused throat of the most beautiful angel in existence Magnus simply cannot take it any longer. He has been utterly ruined for any other living being. He thrusts hard into Alec one last time before reaching his own earth-shattering orgasm and paints the prettiest picture, smearing his own come all over Alec’s inner-walls. Finally, collapsing in a limp heap on top of Alec, breathing heavy and staggered. He’s never felt more alive. 

Both Alec and Magnus are covered head to toe in a light sheen of sweat from the brutal pace in which their dancing had come to a show-stopping end. Theirs breaths still coming out in staggered exhalations. Their faces flushed with that beautiful after-sex glow, and their smiles firmly plastered on their lips. 

They both quietly reflect back on the night’s beginning and the night’s end. The heights that they both reached in finding and exploring their intense connection is well worth any consequences that may face them after tonight. But tonight they had each other and that’s all that really mattered in the end. Screw the rules. Screw the prejudices. Screw the idea that Shadowhunter’s have some divine right over any and all downworlders. Screw it all. As long as Alec had Magnus and Magnus had Alec, the world was as it should be. Threat eradicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the original gifset this fic came from: http://laurenkmyers.tumblr.com/post/149048979368 and if you so wish follow me on tumblr too. Let's be friends!!


End file.
